


battle royale

by orphan_account



Category: Block B
Genre: Blood, Drinking, F/M, Gun Violence, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	battle royale

Love was always something different to Audrey. She thought it would be cute memories of cuddling and laughing and romantic dinners. Never something dangerous and wild and something that could potentially ruin her life. Love was supposed to be an adventure that would end up with two people holding hands in rocking chairs on a porch of a big red house in a small town. Love's image was totally screwed up when Audrey met Zico.

Zico never seemed wild to her. In fact, he seemed sweet and like he could fit her image of love she had so vividly painted in her mind. They first met when Audrey's friend, Chase, dragged her out to some party in some warehouse somewhere Audrey had never heard of. They both had gone into the party not knowing that in the next few weeks, Audrey's life would completely turned over.

When they got there, Chase pressed something in Audrey's hand. It was probably alcohol and even though Audrey had never been a heavy drinker in the past, tonight she wanted to be. She wanted the deep feeling in her stomach to take over her body so she could truly have as much fun at this sketchy party as she could. In her mind, something screamed that this could be the beginning of some sort of date rape horror story that people her age spread around so they would be careful at these kinds of parties, but she pushed it away so she could focus on the liquid pouring down her throat.

Chase and her walked towards the side of the biggest commotion of the party and they pushed their way to the back. Audrey could feel her head pounding along to the sound of the music as they finally got to some couches set up along metal interior walls. She plopped down next to two guys and Chase sat down on the arm of the sofa next to her. They stayed there for a bit, downing a couple of drinks. Audrey couldn't feel any happier than at the moment that her and Chase got up to go dance. 

When they reached the crowd, they were kind of stumbling, their eyes were focused on each other, making sure neither of them fell. Before they knew it, they were dancing with other people, separated in the crowd. That's when Audrey fell into Zico's arms and he helped her up.

"Woah there," he laughed as he steadied her, "Careful."

"Sorry," Audrey laughed with him.

"I think you need to slow down," he gestured to some secluded couches, "Come sit with me."

Audrey followed him as he linked his arm around her and pulled her to the couches he was referring to. He sat her down and fell beside her.

"Zico," he smiled as she tried to compose herself next to him. He was definitely attractive. He had blonde hair shoved into a messy small ponytail that peaked out behind the hat he was wearing. His skin was smooth and his brown eyes were slightly red and as he laughed, a giant smile appeared on his face. Audrey decided right there and then that she was in love with him. Something about the way he held himself together right there in that moment, she felt herself give in to any preconception about love.

"Audrey," she grinned. 

They spent the rest of the party getting to know each other, just laughing, drinking, and talking about everything under the sky.

"Wanna go somewhere after this?" Zico asked, his fingers playing with his bottom lip.

"I would, but I came here with my friend," Audrey frowned, remembering Chase for the first time since she fell into Zico's arms, literally.

"Forget her," Zico shook his head, a grin growing on his face. Audrey wanted to say no, she couldn't do that to Chase, but one look in his eyes, she was nodding and suddenly they were leaving. They went with some of Zico's friends, but Audrey couldn't even remember their names. For the ride to wherever they were going, Audrey's eyes were attached to Zico's face and each muscle moved underneath as he talked and laughed. There were so many moments that Audrey would have to remember the next day, but she couldn't focus on any particular second in time as he felt so animated and alive right in front of her. 

They got out at one of Zico's friend's houses. They walked to the back and Zico's hand was softly in Audrey's. She felt herself be pulled by him and they walked up to the edge of an empty pool. Zico never stopped smiling at Audrey as they sat down and talked for hours again. His friends were doing some stuff on a skateboard at the bottom of the empty pool, but she could feel Zico pulling farther and farther away from his friends and closer and closer to her. Dawn creeped up on them and at that moment, Audrey finally shook away from Zico and had to leave. She had to or Chase would go crazy with worry. 

Zico walked her to the front of the house as Audrey got off the phone with a taxi service and he waited with her until the taxi pulled up beside them.

"I'll see you again right?" Zico smiled, taking her hand in his. 

"Of course," she laughed, "Put in your number."

She handed him her phone and he put in his number while she gave the taxi driver a quick sign to tell him she was coming. Zico handed her the phone but before she could get into the taxi, he kissed her. He moved his hands to cup her face as they both smiled into the beginning of who they became to be. 

It wasn't a soft kiss, but there was no forcefulness nor was it full of passion. It was one where his lips lingered in Audrey's the whole ride home and from the moment she set foot back in her apartment where Chase was waiting impatiently, she could still feel them. 

 

The next few weeks happened to be full of Zico and Audrey. That's all it took for them to be so enthralled into each other that nothing could tear them apart. Audrey could feel herself slipping away from everything she knew was in her, but for some reason, she didn't care. She only cared about Zico.

One night, they were laying in Zico's bed in his apartment, and as clothes and covers and pillows and everything else that belonged in a bedroom lay sprawled along the floor, he told her he loved her. They kissed for the longest time before she finally pulled away to tell him she loved him too. It was crazy, and she felt like there were swirls of just colors and Zico going in her head, but she was happy.

 

Zico began to get more and more toxic each day. With each 'I love you' and kiss he threw at Audrey, he slipped her into more and more of his lifestyle. She was introduced to drugs, smoking, and everything she vowed she would never do when she was younger, but she couldn't feel bad about it because all that was in her mind was Zico, Zico, Zico. 

They would go everywhere together and turn it into a party. Whether it was just them or with Zico's merry band of misfits who always tagged along, they could turn the movies into a drugged out fest of popcorn and never ending laughter. 

Chase faded away in Audrey's life, too upset at who she was becoming to actually say anything to her. If Chase had been more vocal with her anger, maybe known of what was going to happen, would've happened. But was she really to blame for all of this?

The day everything halted and she could feel herself tear away was when he asked her to rob a gas station with him.

"It'll be fun, I promise," he waved the gun he brought with him in front of his face, "And we won't get caught. Come on."

"Zico," she pleaded, "Seriously. Where would you even get this idea?"

"From Namjoon," he shrugged.

"Who?" she scrunched her eyebrows, trying to remember a Namjoon along the way.

"My roommate," Zico laughed, "Namjoon. That tall guy who is literally always here."

The way Zico stressed literally made Audrey's heart swoon and she was almost enthralled to do it.

"No," she said again, "I'm not going to rob a gas station. I can't even begin to think of why I would do it."

"Money," he smirked, "For partying."

"You know gas stations only have like forty dollars in their cash register? It wouldn't be enough for what you would want," Zico tried to convince him out of it.

"Do it with me. For memories. And because you love me. We'll go bigger. Fuck lets rob a bank," Zico leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her lips, smiling into it. That was all Audrey needed and she was Zico, Zico, Zico again.

So they planned it, and they did it. They day of the planned robbery, Zico pulled two ski masks out of his glove compartment and handed one to Meaghen. They got out of their car and walked towards the small mom and pop bank they chose oh so carefully. Zico had the gun tucked into the back of his jeans and as soon as they got close enough for cameras to pick up on their faces, Zico pulled his ski mask on. Audrey did the same and they burst the door.

Everything was a blur of color and Zico. Audrey felt like her brain was playing out right in front of her, but as soon as heard a gun shot, she sprung out of it. Her mind was a mix of blood, money, and Zico laughing. She shook her head and saw Zico pressing a hand on his stomach, blood rushing around his hand and through his fingers. The next thing she knew she was pushing him out with the gun in her hand, the money in a plastic bag in another, and they were in the car and off.

That's when Audrey completely broke away and finally her mind wasn't Zico, Zico, Zico anymore. She drove back to their apartment (when had it become their's?). Namjoon helped him inside as they pulled the bullet out of the side of Zico's stomach and cleaned him up. Audrey sat back and realized just what she had done. 

Zico stared up at her, breathing heavily as he regained consciousness from their whirlwind of an adventure. She could feel herself going back to Zico, Zico, Zico as she stared into his brown eyes framed the lines from his smile, but she pulled back. She loved him with all of her heart, as toxic as he was, and she could feel herself become the half of a partnership she never wanted to end. She wanted to become the modern-day Bonnie and Clyde.

Zico pulled her close, his smell intoxicating as he lazily kissed her, "How much we get?"

Namjoon scoffed as he worked away at making sure his friend wasn't dying as Audrey laughed, "Enough for whatever you want babe."

"Good," Zico laughed as he grabbed a warm beer somebody had left earlier and swigged down a couple drinks. "I want to get fucked up."


End file.
